disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter (Make Mine Music)
Peter is the protagonist/title character of Peter and the Wolf, a segment of the 1946 Disney feature film Make Mine Music. Background Personality Peter is an adventurous boy who wants to go wolf hunting, but his grandfather forbids him to go. However, Peter manages to sneak outside with his popgun when he finds his grandfather asleep. He shows great fear when he first comes face-to-face with the wolf and mourns with the rest of the gang when the wolf supposedly eats Sonia. He later shows bravery by lowering down Ivan with a rope to save Sasha from getting eaten by the wolf. Appearances ''Make Mine Music Peter is the protagonist of this segment. When Peter is scolded and spanked by his grandfather, who forbids him to go wolf hunting, his cap and popgun are taken from him. However, as soon as his grandfather falls asleep in his chair by the fireplace, Peter manages to get his things back and sneak outside. He later befriends Sasha, Sonia, and Ivan, who accompany him on his wolf hunt. He panics when he first encounters the wolf, and inadvertently shoots its nose with his popgun before fleeing from it. He mourns with the rest of the gang when the wolf supposedly eats Sonia, and later shows bravery when he lowers down Ivan with a rope, which he ties to the wolf's tail to save Sasha from getting eaten. When Sasha later brings back some hunters, they notice that Peter and Ivan have already captured the wolf. Peter can be seen leading the parade at the end of the segment. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Peter made a cameo appearance during the final scenes with the toons. House of Mouse Peter makes cameo appearances as a guest in several episodes of this series, including "Ask Von Drake" and "House of Turkey". Once Upon a Time Peter appears in ''Once Upon a Time, played by Jesse Hutch. In the show's version of the story, he was the son of a blacksmith, and grows up in the same village with the Little Red Riding Hood. They are close childhood friends, and their friendship eventually blossoms into romance. Both have plans to one day leave the village and see the world together. At a certain point, in the canonical novel Red's Untold Tale, he becomes the new owner of Copper after Amos Slade's death. When a wolf attack on the village is coming, Peter is volunteered to hunt the beast. However, the wolf is Red who kills him. Years later, after gaining control of the wolf inside through the help of her villainous mother Anita, Red mentioned what happened to Peter to later love interests Victor Frankenstein and Dorothy Gale, as well as Mulan and Merida. Gallery Trivia *Joe from the Melody Time segment Once Upon a Wintertime looks like an adult Peter. *Peter is represented in the music by a string quartet. **Also, his trusty popgun is represented by a "pop" sound. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Make Mine Music characters Category:Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Russian characters Category:Silent characters Category:Kids Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Hunters Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animated characters in live-action films